peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Operation: Rescue Three Moogles (Crash Pan 2 (Version 2) Version)
(On a dark starry night in Slumberland, all was quiet, but then something, or someone, zipped by the trees in the air. It wasn’t just one shadowy figure, but three shadowy figures. After landing on the cliff edge (Not to be confused with the Forest Labyrinth’s cliff edge), the figures revealed themselves to be Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Mario, and Luigi. Mario holds up a pair of binoculars to his eyes and looked around) Luigi: Anything, Mario? (After scouring the area, Mario sighed in defeat and puts his binoculars away) Mario: I’m afraid there’s nothing so far. Crash: Bummer. Spyro: There has to be clues around here somewhere…. (Suddenly, a bright light turned on towards them as a horn honked at them, surprising the four. They turned and recognized a green jeep. Inside the jeep are three males who look like bounty hunters. The first bounty hunter is a green muscular anthro dinosaur with yellow eyes and wearing a brown jumpsuit, red boots, and red gloves. He is General Scales. The second bounty hunter is a human man with small short two orange side mustaches, short brown hair, and is wearing a gold-colored jumpsuit, red boots, and red gloves. He is Hare, a slave trader. And the last bounty hunter is an anthro wolf with light orange fur, dark brown eyebrows, a black nose, and wearing a blue jumpsuit, red gloves, and red boots. He is Don Karnage. They are Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s new teammates they recently recruited after their new comrades claimed they are reformed bounty hunters out to capture Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser. Right now, they are on a mission to rescue three missing Moogles under the suspicion that they are abducted by Cortex, Ripto, Bowser, and their pirates and also find out why. Anyway, after they notice, Luigi spoke up) Luigi: You nearly gave us heart attacks, Scales, Hare, and Don Karnage. Don Karnage: (Sarcastically) Well, sorry for that. (Seriously) You need to loosen up on these kind of surprise attacks, yes, no? Scales: And we just searched this spot for clues already. (To Hare) Right? Hare: (Nods in agreement) Nada. Scales: See? Don Karnage: Zip. Nothing. Crash: I wouldn’t be giving up that easily and quickly if I were you. Spyro: Those three missing Star Spirits must be somewhere. (Hare and Don Karnage rolled their eyes and were about to interject when Scales spoke up) Scales: He’s right. Let’s look down the cliff side. We’ll find some clues there. (After Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi grabbed the jeep’s edges, they use their powerful strength to pick it up and fly down the cliff edge gracefully when suddenly, a flap covering the back of the jeep flapped up, revealing small screaming creatures. They are identical; They have a cream colored body, cute closed happy eyes, a big coral pink nose, rosy cheeks, an antenna with a big red ball hanging on the edge, and small purple bat wings. They are the Moogles. Wait, Moogles?! After hearing them scream, they landed gracefully and the group noticed them) Scales: Well, what do you know? Don Karnage: Three missing Moogles were missing and we found them. Hare: Mission accomplished. (Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi, however, knew something else about those three Moogles) Crash: Wait! Spyro: I don’t think these are the three missing Moogles we’re looking for. Hare: (Confused) What? Mario: These three Moogles must be the ones we told to stay home while we rescue their missing friends. Luigi: But why would they disobey and follow us? Scales: (Flatly) Let me guess. Stowaways, right? (Suddenly, before Crash could speak to the Moogles, the three latters already jumped out of the jeep and floating through the forest) Moogles: We must find the lost ones, kupo! (Hare and Don Karnage climb out of the jeep and ran up to them, stopping them) Don Karnage: Whoa, whoa! We’ll find your friends. Hare: Just not around here. Moogle 1: We sense they’re here somewhere. Moogle 2: Which is why we insist on coming with you. Moogle 3: Without us, you won't succeed. (The others climbed out of the jeep and caught up with them) Scales: What are you talking about by “Sense they’re here?” Moogles: Our goddess queen, Starlow, kupo. Don Karnage: Who's that? Luigi: Starlow. Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare: Huh? Luigi: She is a special goddess queen of the Moogles that connects the minds and hearts of the Moogles throughout all of Slumberland. Crash: The Moogles and fairies taught us that. Mario: Which is part of Slumberland history. Scales: And what makes you say that? Crash: Because…. (Realizes) Wait. Spyro: What is it, Crash? Crash: My worst fear come true. Mario and Luigi: (Realizing slowly along with Spyro) You don’t mean…? (They think and then spoke in realization) Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: Captain Cortex, Admiral Ripto, and Assistant Captain Bowser! Scales: And your point is? Crash: Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and I have a terrible feeling that Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser must’ve kidnapped the other three Moogles to find out more about Starlow. (A pause) Scales: Interesting. Hare: What plot?! Don Karnage: You always think Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser are behind every single plot as if they caused a kitten stuck up in a tree! Moogle 3: Those fiendish pirates! Moogle 2: Why can’t they leave poor kitty cats alone, kupo? (Scales palms his face in annoyance on what the second Moogle said) Scales: (Groans in anger) That was a figure of speech, little one. (Hare walks over to a cave entrance) Hare: I think we found nothing but a dark dank-looking cave. (The Moogles suddenly ran up to the entrance) Moogles: The lost ones! Don Karnage: What are you talking about? Moogle 1: Our friends are in there deep within, kupo. Scales: Are you sure they’re in there? Don Karnage: Or are you being delirious? Moogles: Here! (They run in, much to Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s shock and Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare’s surprise) Crash: Wait! (They run in after them) Luigi: Don’t go in alone! (Hare activates his flashlight on his gauntlet and after Mario pulls his flashlight out, they start looking around) Crash: (Whispering) Whatever you do, don’t make a sound. Don Karnage: (About to talk loud) Wh…? (Realizes then whispers) Why’s that? (Mario and Luigi points at the ceiling of the cave to reveal bats sleeping above, and Don Karnage and the others realize) Don Karnage: (Whispering) Oh, okay. (After looking around without waking the bats up, they find the Moogles standing in front of a giant carved stone door with a symbol shaped like a N with a green magic aura around it) Hare: (Whispering) Is that…? (Crash and Spyro recognized the symbol) Crash: (Whispering) Yep. Spyro: (Whispering) Just as we thought. Don Karnage: (Whispering) Whoa, whoa, whoa. “We?” Hare: (Whispering) You mean “You” as in you four. Mario: (Whispering) What we need to figure out is how to open that door. (Scales then walked up to a small scanner next to the door and after putting a metal glove on his left hand, he scanned it on the scanner and to Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi’s surprise, the scanner accepted the hand by turning it’s light from red to green and the door slowly opened) Luigi: (Whispering flatly) Or that works. (They enter the passageway cautiously, but then, Moogle 3 tripped on a broken stalactite on the ground and fell down. The group heard and noticed and then witnessed Moogles 1 and 2 helping Moogle 3 up) Scales: (Whispering) Are they always that clumsy? Mario: (Whispering) No. Luigi: It’s just a broken stalactite that tripped him. (Spyro suddenly noticed something ahead of him and the group) Spyro: (Whispering) Uh…. Not just one. (The others noticed and saw a bunch of stalactites on the ground. After flying and carrying Hare and Scales across them to the other side, Crash, Spyro, Mario, Luigi, and the Moogles, as well as Don Karnage, who wore a jetpack to fly across, landed safely and they hurry ahead. Inside a water cavern, a huge pirate ship with N and magic aura symbols sat there. There appeared to be no one on board, but just off the ship on the side of the cavern, resided a chamber. Inside the chamber, revealed to be a familiar pirate crew, in the form of Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol, Master Xehanort, Xigbar, Xemnas, Vanitas, Chef Bergen, Doctors Nitros Brio, Nitros Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide, Jessie, James, Meowth, Hunter J, Myotismon, Shere Khan, Kaa, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dennis, Prince John, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss, Red, Fat Cat and his Gang, Bud, Lou, the Fearsome Five, Prince Froglip, Duke Weaselton, and Dawn Bellwether. They were doing their business studying three different Moogles trapped within a glass case all strapped down. Suddenly, a giant door opened, revealed to the surprised crew to be…. The Komodo Brothers, consisting Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe, much to the crew’s relief. Then the Komodo Brothers walked down to them with curious looks on their faces as the door shuts behind them) Joe: Anything at all? Moe: Yeah, anything at all? Red: Unfortunately, no. (They resume their work and the door opens again much to the surprise of the crew, thinking it’s their captain and admiral, but instead, Doctors Nitros Gin and Nefarious Tropy, Crush, Ripper Roo, the Koopalings, consisting Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, and Bowser Koopa, Jr. (Or Junior), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile emerged) Koopalings: Anything at all? Dingodile: Yeah, anything at all? Sheriff: No. Nothing at all. Tiny: (Sighs) Oh boy. Tropy: We should go tell the captain and admiral. N. Gin: And they definitely won’t like this. (They leave and the door shuts. Just when the crew were about to resume their work, the door opens again, surprising them again, but the mates and Assistant Captain Bowser himself emerged instead) Prince John: This is getting to be annoying! Junior: Sorry. Bowser: But we just came back to ask what we should tell Ripto and Cortex. Prince John: Oh, that. Red: Tell them that we made a discovery that the Moogles think as one. But the only problem is…. Sheriff: We don’t know how they do it. Morton: Ooh, they’re definitely not going to like this! (Bowser and the mates leave and the door shuts again. The crew resumes their work and then the door opens again, much to Red and the crew’s annoyance and anger) Red: Now what?! (Then their annoyance and anger turned to shock and surprise, for this time, Captain Cortex and Admiral Ripto have arrived, and Cortex is holding Lemmy and Iggy by their necks) Iggy: (Choking) See? Didn’t like it. Lemmy: (Choking) Yeah. (After Cortex dropped Iggy and Lemmy, he and Ripto entered the room towards the glass case as Bowser and the mates entered the room too. Then after Cortex pushed a button, opening the glass case, Ripto unstrapped the captive Moogles and picked them up with a rope lasso. Then Ripto used his finger to shock the captives, hurting them) Captive Moogle 1: We will still never talk! Captive Moogle 2: We are one! Captive Moogle 3: Do what you want, but we’ll never talk! Cortex: Mine and Ripto’s plan exactly. Ripto: Indeed. (Back outside, Crash’s group arrived in the water cavern) Crash: There’s Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser’s ship. Mario: And an ugly one than the one we took from them. Spyro: Except their old ship was original and we amped it up since we defeated them last time. (Just when the stowaway Moogles were about to move forward, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi stopped them) Mario: Wait! You can’t go further now. Luigi: Just stay here where it’s safe until we come back with your friends. (Suddenly, the stowaway Moogles grimaced in pain) Stowaway Moogles: Oh! (Thinking they said “No,” Mario spoke up) Mario: We understand your concern for your friends, but we insist. Luigi: So just stay put. (The stowaway Moogles suddenly grimace in pain again) Stowaway Moogles: Oh! Spyro: (Turning to Crash and the Mario Brothers in confusion) Feels like a little bit of a chain reaction. Stowaway Moogles: No! We feel their pain! (Grimacing in pain) ''Oh! ''(Realizing, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi spoke up) Crash: Oh yeah! Luigi: The Starlow connection thing. Spyro: But you’ll agree to stay put, right? Stowaway Moogles: Yeah, kupo. Mario: Good. (The group, except the Stowaway Moogles, fly down to the ground level where the chamber is, and they quietly peeked in to see Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser, having tied the captive Moogles to three chairs with ropes, about to interrogate them) Cortex: Where is this goddess queen you have, Starlow? Ripto: Answer us or you die. Captive Moogles: Never, kupo! Ripto: (Smirking) Wrong answer. Cortex: (Smirking) We’ll just have to pick your brains. (Bowser was unsure at first) Bowser: Are you sure picking their...? (The pirates dagger glared at him, making him change his mind) Bowser: Never mind. (Cortex then turned to Doom for support) Cortex: Where’s the new brain dissector? Doom: Right here. (Just when they were going to use the brain dissector, Spyro uses his Flame Breath to destroy it. Then Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare jumped out of hiding and aimed their weapons at the villains) Crash: Don’t even think about it. Spyro: Release those Moogles now! Ripto: Then come and get them. (Ripto snaps his fingers and the ropes binding the captive Moogles tightened. Suddenly, Spyro used a Flash spell to create a blinding light surrounding the chamber. As all the pirates struggled to see what’s going on, Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, Scales, Hare, and Don Karnage, wearing sunglasses, knocked the pirate crew out with smoke pellets and just when the light died down, Mario and Luigi cut the ropes with their karate chops, freeing the former captive Moogles. After Luigi picked them up, the light finished dying down and Cortex, Ripto, and Bowser are missing. After looking around in caution, Crash’s group suddenly noticed the pirates coming to and quickly escaped. After returning to the stowaway Moogles, Crash’s group began to retreat when suddenly, the sleeping bats woke up and attacked them) Crash: (To the bats while swatting at them) Back off! (Suddenly, the bats stopped attacking the group and flew away, much to the group’s confusion) Scales: Something tells me those bats didn’t fly away for no reason…. (Suddenly, Cortex and Ripto’s voices are spoken through a megaphone in the cave) Cortex: (Voice-over) It’s because the self-destruct sequence is activated on our way out. Ripto: (Voice-over) So enjoy blowing up! (After their evil laughter echoed the cave walls, the timer appeared and the countdown from one minute has begun) Spyro: Let’s get out of here! (Suddenly, a small explosion destroyed part of the wall, revealing Bowser, the Koopalings, Team Rocket, the Fearsome Four, Toon Patrol, Tiny, and Dingodile having caused it) Megavolt: I don’t think so, twerp. (Tiny suddenly jumped down at them, and punched Spyro down. However, Crash used his Double Jump Attack to quickly flip Tiny in the air) Tiny: Whoa! Help! (Angered, Bowser breathed a fireball at Mario, but he dodged) Bowser: You little pest! (Quackerjack suddenly appeared, ready to attack with Bowser, but then another explosion hits another part of the wall, causing a rockslide to drag Bowser's group out of the cave) Crash: Come on! (Suddenly, they heard Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare groan, and Crash, Spyro, the Mario Brothers, and the six Moogles turned to see the three trapped under a pile of boulders) Mario: Scales! Don Karnage! Hare! (They rush over to their comrades to free them) Spyro: Hang in there! Hare: Never mind us! Don Karnage: Just get out of here! Crash: We’re not leaving you! Scales: Just do it! (Hesitating at first as ten seconds arrived, the bandicoot, dragon, plumbers, and six Moogles nods sadly in agreement and they flew out of safety without them before the timer reached zero. Once out while the sun began to rise, they see the explosion blow up the cave and a piece of a boulder crushed the jeep, causing it to ignite in flames. Later that morning, Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi are holding a memorial for Scales, Hare, and Don Karnage, and attending it with them are the Moogles, and even the fairies, consisting Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Serena, the Dragon Elders and their king, Ignitus, his daughter and Spyro's girlfriend, Cynder, the mermaids, consisting Holly O'Hair, Apple White, Meeshell Mermaid, Bunny Blanc, Ashlynn Ella, and Briar Beauty, and the Lost Mouse, Crows, Ponies, and Dragon, consisting Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow, Preacher Crow, Straw Hat Crow, Fat Crow, Glasses Crow, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, and Spike) Spyro: (Sadly) Even though General Scales, Don Karnage, and Hare were with us for a short time, they bravely fought for us and lost their lives sacrificing themselves to help us escape. Mario: (Sadly) They were not only good friends. Luigi: (Sadly) But good comrades. Crash: (Sadly) They…. Will be missed very much. (After Crash wiped a tear away, he resumed his speech as everyone bowed their heads down in sadness. Even Briar Beauty, Rarity, and Fluttershy shedded some tears as Apple White, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack tearfully hug them respectively in comfort) Crash: And from this day forward, me, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi will never accept another comrade into our team and get them in harm’s way because of us. Spyro: Crash's right. Mario: That we promise. Luigi: And to keep you all safe. Crash, Spyro, Mario, and Luigi: We work alone, with what we have in our team only. (The others then placed their right hand on their chests and began their oath to the Law of Slumberland) Good guys: This is the Law of Slumberland, as old and true as both the Land, the Sea, and the Sky, and the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars. The Islander who follows it will blossom into strength and magic. And the Islander who breaks it will suffer the consequences, like a dying tree being curdled by a choking vine, making the law runneth over and back. For the strength of the Islander is the Believer. And the strength of the Believer is the Islander. Amen. (With that, they solemnly resumed their usual lives) Coming up: Sabrina and her family and friends will meet eight new friends during and after school in London and attend a book signing for Sabrina, Tawna, Peach, and Daisy, while at the same time, Crash and his team welcome eleven new recruits, including Cynder, and among the new recruits are the Mane Seven's boyfriends and Spike's girlfriend, with a shocking and unexpected surprise. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies